


respite

by brimst0ne



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Other, aka i am Gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>azazel is a scapegoat, and he's accepted that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for a thing on tumblr but Here it is, its short and gay but. thats me in a nutshell

"Oh my god, Azazel! What happened?!" 

"'S nothin. Don't worry, Eden."

The demon slumps against the wall, fresh blood leaking out of wounds on his arms and legs, and his horn broke almost completely in half. A pained sigh escapes the boy's lips, eyes downcast at the floor. 

Eden wasn't sure how to react, at first. The white haired child stood there in shock, mouth agape at his injuries.

"Who did this?!"

"Don't worry about it."

Ok, now they were getting annoyed. They sat down next to their headmate, placing a pale hand on theirs. It didn't seem like Azazel was going to talk. Things were getting rough in the outside world. Their mom has been getting more and more erratic in her behavior, even trying to exorcise Azazel out of Isaac. (Which is completely impossible but, of course she'd try.) She would refuse to talk to any of Isaac's headmates, except for Maggy. Things were getting dire. 

So, Eden came to the conclusion that Azazel was again, acting as a scapegoat. 

"Did Isaac blame you again?"

The demon grunted in reply. It was going to be a long night.

After a while, the story finally came out. 

Isaac was being locked in his room now, and he couldn't come out. Everyone but Eden and Laz blamed Azazel, and Samson took it into his own hands.

Eden and Azazel thought it was best to hide the demon. If only until things cooled down.


End file.
